


Cut Like That

by Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: before [4]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Background Relationships, Band as Family, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Davy does stitches, Dealing With Trauma, Dinner, Donny is trying, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TBI, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Timestamp, background trauma, but for something that might not get written?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Julia gets injured while cooking. The Donny Nova Band jumps into action. (Can be read as a stand alone).





	Cut Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was about 10 sentences long for almost a year. I saw Bandstand again last night so now it's done. :)

“A cut like that’s not going to heal in two weeks, love,” Davy says holding Julia’s hand in his own. “That’s at least 2, maybe 3 depending on how well you take care of it.”

Julia had been slicing vegetables of all things (suddenly a luxury to the guys who’d been eating canned meat and boiled potatoes when they had anything at all), when the knife had slipped. She’d yelled out in pain and suddenly was surrounded by half the army. 

“Julia!” Donny’s voice had come in first. He was always the quickest to react, the loudest when it mattered (and sometimes when it didn’t so much). Only seconds later the rest of the band enters to kitchen space. 

“Julia! What happened?” Donny says quickly before he even had time to see the bloody knife and only has eyes for the blood pooling in her palm. “God, Jules,” he says using Michael’s nickname for her and bringing one of his hands up to his face in shock. He shakes his head slightly. “You got yourself good.”

She lets out a tearful laugh. 

“You think?” She says after a second. Davy slowly moves forward and reaches out a hand for Julia’s. After a second of examining it, he looks up.

“Anyone else good at stitches?” He asks. Several violent head-shakes later it’s established that he will do the honors. 

“First we need to get the bleeding to slow down,” Davy explains. “Do you have any rags?” He asks. Julia nods. 

“In the bottom drawer,” Donny says quickly before Julia can respond. Jimmy reaches down to open the drawer and sort through the cloths, quickly grabbing a fairly large one. 

“We have to apply pressure,” Davy says. Julia’s eyes widen at that. “It’s bad, but not too bad,” Davy rushes to explain. Julia doesn’t look too reassured by that. 

“It looks worse than it is,” Donny says hurriedly. He sounds too anxious to really to Julia any good. 

“Really. It’s fine,” Jimmy reassures from where he’s standing, leaning back against the counter, close enough to jump in but far enough away that he isn’t in the way. 

“I don’t know, Jim. It looks pretty bad to me,” Johnny says faster than usual. Jimmy looks over at him and grimaces slightly. 

“Johnny,” Jimmy says softly, warning him about the...landmines of the conversation. Johnny’s eyes widen in recognition. 

“Right...oh yeah! It’ll be fine, Jules. I’d know. It’s nothing like three flips of the Jeep and three operations.”

“Yeah. I guess it isn’t,” Julia says rather wetly. 

“I mean...it sure looks like it hurts. Are you ok?” he asks. Julia laughs slightly, a smile breaking through her tears. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Davy’ll fix me right up.” 

“And then drinks are on Loverboy over here,” Davy says. “You’re blocking my light, kid.”

“Sorry!” Donny says jerking back quickly. 

“You’re fine,” Davy says shortly, focusing on the thread in front of him. 

“Hey...Donny,” Jimmy starts. 

“Yeah?”

“How about we go and fix up the table so that it’ll be easier to serve dinner later?” He suggests. Donny starts to protest, but the look on Davy’s face stops him.

“Yeah...sure.”

Nick and Wayne show up just as the table is set and Jimmy and Johnny are running out of ways to keep Donny occupied and out of Davy’s way. They of course immediately start towards the kitchen with their dishes for the dinner.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Jimmy starts. 

“There’s blood everywhere,” Donny says dully before Nick and Wayne can say anything. 

“What?” Wayne says, suddenly tenser than he’s been in the months since New York. Nick frowns, clearly wanting more information.

“There’s blood everywhere,” Donny repeats looking up. “Julia got hurt.”

“Julia is fine,” Julia says walking into the room. The bright white of the gauze on her hand stands out.  
“Julia just got stitches from a not-so-licensed not-so-professional,” Davy says loudly coming into the living room. 

“And Donny...Donny was a mess,” Johnny says brightly. He pauses. “Donny was very composed,” he says looking over at Jimmy who smiles slightly at the edit. 

“And now I just have to wear this on my hand for a few days. See! Everything will be fine in a week.”

“A week’s not bad,” Wayne says.

“At least her instrument is her voice,” Nick says. “If she played the clarinet we’d be fucked.”

“A week?” Davy laughs slightly. “A cut like that’s not going to heal in two weeks, love,” Davy says holding Julia’s hand in his own. “That’s at least 2, maybe 3 depending on how well you take care of it.”

"Well, I have half the army on my side so being taken care of won't be the problem," Julia says lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr!](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)  
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Share your head canons! Anything! :)


End file.
